


(love) as if this are the first warm days

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gardens & Gardening, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: “I want/To do with you what spring does with the cherry trees.”- Pablo Neruda,or Rachel goes to visit Marilla, always.





	(love) as if this are the first warm days

If she were younger by more then a few years, younger and more like Anne herself too, the weight and vastness of the feeling inside her, would have her reach out and make some short sighted promise to her dear friend, maybe even press a kiss to her cheek the way Anne easily did, emotions always overflowing, but she is not, so she doesn´t, keeps her hands to herself.

Despite the guardness she tries to uphold, even Marillas old bitter heart can´t see any other future then that, Rachel being still there through all springs that she still has, so all she does is hide her smile, look out to the snow covered garden and say “It´s almost time to cut some twigs for St. Barbara.” That´s enough for her.

They are too old for this, really - the winter sits in their bones and with it so many winters before that - it is to be left for young folks, folks with their heart on their tonuge like Anne, Marilla knows this, but over the empty fields Rachel made her way to her, like she always has, and Marillas heart sings, a quiet song, a simple song, a cautious and careful one, but a song none the less.

They do not name any of them after bachelors, through Rachel propose it, if only to see her laugh (and she does, Marilla laughs like a girl, like spring) unstead they agree to see which of Rachel kids will bring the next grandchild.

 

**Author's Note:**

> St.Babara twigs are a tradition were I live though probably not in Canada, I guess.  
> The idea is to take the twigs and keep them inside so that they may bloom for christmas, often used as a form of prediction specific about marriage, it also a nice symbol of hope, which is what I was thinking of writing this.


End file.
